Roomies
by Cheesetalk
Summary: Basically, Alice is a new girl from California, and moved into Forks. So when she has no choice but to share a room with someone, would she expect someone she hated? First story. I am bad at summaries! JUST R&R Please : More chapters coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice POV**

"I don't have a dorm!" I replied to the principal.

"We're sorry, we're kind of full right now. The only choice we have is a roommate or you can either stay at a nearby apartment.

I sighed, and ran my hair through my short, spiky black hair. I just arrived here, and now there wasn't a room for me? I even reserved one!

_Gosh Alice, no need to be so selfish! _A voice ran through my head. I jumped. I didn't even recognize it. Oh well. Must be tired. _Might as well go with the room sharing. I mean, I just wanna be close to the school._

" So Miss Cullen, have you decided yet?" The principal asked impatiently.

"Yes. I'll do the room sharing." I quickly responded.

"Okay. Your room is 221. Here's the key, and make sure you come to class early and get a good nights sleep! Also, your roommate is Jasper Hale, and I will phone him now and tell him he will get a new roommate."

My jaw dropped open. I knew him. We used to go to high school together, and we were pretty much enemies.

I quickly thanked him, and ran up two flights of stairs, practically tripping and falling. Finally, I found the door, and after fiddling around with the lock, I finally opened the door. I saw Jasper, watching MTV.

He looked exactly how I remember him.

If I remember.

**Note: Sorry if it's bad! It's only my first story. PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper POV

"Hi Alice, are you hungry? You probably are tired from your trip." I spoke, breaking the silence.

It had been a long time since I've seen her. She didn't look any different, except somehow something was different that made me attract to her…. I guess? _But we were enemies in high school!_

I pushed away the thought.

"Yes, thanks." Alice replied shyly, blushing. I guess I wasn't that different either.

"What would you like?" I asked, looking at her.

" Anything is okay. Whatever is good for you." She replied.

"Alright. Here, I'll show you your room." I quickly said, leading her to the empty room I saved just incase some roommate came. A different roommate I was hoping for. Not a girl I hated since elementary.

Alice POV

Jasper lead me down the hallway, to this door.

"Here's your room. I hope you like it." He opened the door. "Do you want pasta?"

I fiddled with my necklace.

"Sure." I replied hurriedly. I just wanted to see my new room!

I looked inside.

There was a spacious bedroom behind the door. The bed was with a white, fluffy down bedspread with pillows. Nearby was a white dresser, and a bedside table. There was a desk with a lamp, an attached washroom, and also a closet with racks. Nearby was a mirror, that was long enough for me to check my outfit before heading out somewhere.

" Wow. This is a nice bedroom. Should I unpack now?" I murmured to myself quietly, taking it all in, yet still thinking it was unreal.

"Food's ready." Jasper announced from a peep in my door.

I decided to unpack later, and go eat instead. I was STARVING.

He made pasta. Alfredo.

We ate in silence. I wanted to go unpack right now. Suddenly, my throat closed in.

"Jasper, did you put pepper in this?" I asked, trying to speak my loudest.

"Uh, I don't know. I made it from a package." He replied.

"JASPER JUST GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" I yelled, tears building up in my eyes.

"Why?" He looked startled.

"KAY, I have allergies and just get me there!" I started crying, I couldn't breathe.

Jasper stood up and quickly phoned 911.

I could hear the ambulance, but everything else blacked out.

What a good way to start the school semester.

**Author's note: Should I write more? thanks for Reviewing ( you know who you are) Sorry for the long wait or anything, it's just cause I wasn't in the mood. Now I am. :) If you need to tell me anything just spill k,? thanks and keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Heheh…. Sorry guys, it's been so long since I wrote. I was just stuck on ideas, so please message me with more! I love reviews and I love messages too =3. Also from now on I WILL update each 4 days. If I don't, slap me silly with a rubber fishy! (Sorry rated T contains words of swearing… =] I dunno I'm grumpy today… If you don't like the swears just tell me!) I made

**Have fun!**

**~ Amy (Aka, Cheesetalk)**

**JPOV**

Alice woke up. I guess this was so hard for her, when she just moved here.

"What happened?" she asked slowly, looking around the hospital room.

" Um, you had an allergic reaction?" I replied, looking at my feet. It was my entire fault, I guess. I should have asked her what she was allergic to.

"Thanks for nearly killing me," she angrily cried out, shooting a death glare at me. I rolled my eyes. Typical Alice, I thought. At least she's better now.

"Well…do you feel any better?" I asked slowly, waiting for a response.

"Yes," She responded quietly. I looked at my watch; it was 10:23 already. Great. I have school in 2 days and I have to show this idiot around the school while trying to watch her allergies. This is so stupid.

" Are you ready to leave the hospital?" I was pretty impatient.

" Why do you give a crap?" she replied,

" Uh, I have to take you around the school tomorrow before it starts."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"Pfft,"

" Thanks. Really."

" No problem…"

" I think I'm ready now."

" Okay, do you need help up?" I can't believe I wanted to help her up. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"No. I don't need some idiot trying to help me up." She got up normally, and picked up her bag.

"Wow. Thanks, I feel appreciated." I responded by pulling out my car keys.

She blushed and then followed me towards my car.

" Sorry, Jasper." She quietly apologized.  
Great. Now she's making me feel bad.

"Um, it's fine Alice." I replied, starting the car.

" Are you showing me around the school?" Alice asked quietly,

"Yes. And thanks for making me all tired. Is all you do is annoy people? And bother them? It sounds like your bothering me!" I snapped angrily at her.

" Jasper…if you really didn't want to show me around the school you really didn't have to…" Alice stared down at her feet.

" Gee Alice, I wonder why you get yourself into these kinds of messes! More importantly, why did I have to be your roommate? Couldn't you just live somewhere else?"

Alice didn't respond. I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh great, now you start crying." I really didn't actually mean to hurt her

Crap. Why the heck did I always make people cry? I don't always mean it; maybe I should shut up more and just be nicer. That is if I'm the one being mean.

Luckily I got home faster before Alice started crying. She unlocked the door and ran inside. I hate it when I hear people cry.

APOV

I guess Jasper thought I was crying or something like that. But I was actually selecting my classes. _Hmm…Should I pick music, art, or drama? Or all three? I would be more busy but…_

I ticked off all three. I guess I didn't need Jasper to show me around, I would look for someone to help me…maybe his sister, Rosalie? She seemed a little vain…or Bella? One thing, I don't need that jerk to show me around the school.

I made a mental note to go find Rosalie or Bella tomorrow.

I put on my PJ'S and I climbed into bed. I got really tired but somehow I started crying. A lot.

The next day met Rosalie on my way to the mailbox.

"Rosalie, can you show me around the school today? I'm kind of lost." I asked, practically pleaded.

"Sure. If you want we can go now." She replied, looking in her pocket mirror.

"Alright," I smiled.

I didn't even know her and she linked arms with me and started talking about Ralph Lauren clothes and make up.

Actually, Rosalie did a good job of showing me around, apart from occasional mirror checks and make up applications.

Now I knew which building was which, and which classes I needed to go to. Turns out, Rosalie was in all of my classes. I guess now she was my friend. I headed back to my room, and took out my classes' forms. I quickly brought it to the principal. I decided to quickly head to Starbucks for a cappuccino. I couldn't wait until the next day for school!

On the way to Starbucks, I had a thought.

I hate Jasper, or do I love him?


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the first day of school.  
I got up, and looked at the clock._ 6:00 AM._  
Why did I wake up this early? I was so nervous, I brushed my teeth, took a shower and then I only ate a piece of toast.  
I kept checking over and over my stuff._ Backpack, Pencils, Pens, Paper, Binders..._ I knew it was all there. I checked the clock. _6:45. _Didn't Rosalie say it started at 8:30? Man, I got a lot of time left. So I decided to look through my drawers to find a good outfit to wear.  
_Black? Or pink...maybe yellow? People like yellow...it depends....hmmm...?  
_I finally decided just to wear a pair of jeans **(A/N:Skinny, Or straight leg.)**, and pink tank top, with a white jacket. It was cold outside.  
Jasper wasn't up yet. I wonder why? _No one wakes up at 6:50, idiot. _Right. Guess I could just go outside for a walk, I guess. I quickly remembered my laptop, and I packed it up. Then I put on a pair of flats and opened the door, carrying my purse. Instead of walking, I decided to visit Rosalie. And she didn't have a roommate. Lucky. It's worse enough sharing with some 'Freak' who liked to kill me with his food. Ugh. I quickly knocked on her door. Rosalie answered.  
"Alice, It's seven. *Yawn* it's really early. Why are you here?" she sounded annoyed.  
"Oh...I'm sorry, I-" Rosalie cut me off.  
" Just leave me alone Alice. Go to the school or something." And she slammed the door in my face.  
Ouch. Great. No friends here, much? I just really wanted to go back to my old school.  
I saw a girl I didn't know, I think she was Bella.  
"Um, do you know where the office is?" She ran to me as I was walking.  
"Is this your first day?"  
"Yup."

We walked towards the office, talking about how nervous we were for school.  
"Um, I'll see you around Bella." I said bye to her.

I flipped open my cell phone and checked the time. 7:30.  
I walked towards the school, and quickly went to the lockers. Only a few people were there, and they didn't notice me. I held the paper the principal gave me. My combination, and locker number 27...  
I opened it and then I put in my backpack. It was already 8:00. 30 minutes before school started. I didn't know what to do now. I knew my brother Edward, was somewhere around here. He came at the same time, but he was in a different dorm.  
"Edward!" I cried as I saw him.  
"Hey Alice." He replied. "Who's your roommate?" He asked, smiling casually.  
"Jasper." I replied, rolling my eyes.  
"The kid who made you cry in grade two?" He teased, smiling.  
"Don't remind me." I remembered how he made me cry.

_"Why not you just run home to your mommy?" Jasper teased,  
"Quit it!" I replied, I remember how it was really making me angry. "And you're mean!"  
"You have cooties! Alice has cooties!" I remember how I started crying then. He looked really shocked. like he didn't mean for me to cry.  
"Are you okay?" Jasper asked over and over again.  
"Leave me alone!" I kicked him in the shin.  
"Ow! What was that for?"_

"I still remember that, Alice. Don't forget about it." He reminded me. " It's 20 minutes till class. You better get going. See you." He walked away towards a nearby classroom.

When I got into class, it wasn't much different then my old school. But much more easier.  
I sat and doodled in my notebook. Bella was in my class too. At least I have one person who doesn't hate me or seem to be annoyed by me.  
"So, Alice, um, are you scared?" She asked, looking at my doodles.  
"Not really...Do you want to go to Starbucks afterschool?" I asked, drawing a sketchy heart.  
"Sure." She couldn't talk anymore because the teacher just walked in.  
**(A/N: I didn't want to make a name for this teacher, so do whatever you want. Kill me, or bomb me with flames. I don't care. I just didn't like to make names cause the ones I make suck.)  
**We were just about to do math, when Jasper walked in.  
"Late, Mr Hale?" the teacher asked in a threatening voice.  
"Um, sorry?" He replied, looked like he overslept.

The rest of the day went pretty fast, doing math, science, socials, you get it.

I think my life is finally getting better.

** AN: Whoever thought this was disappointing**, **tell me. I can change this chapter to whoever want's me too. I'm really tired, so I might have missed out on details. Thanks =]**

**Also thanks to:  
Cherry Tulips  
And Jalice4ever =]**

**You guys kept me going, and it really made me happy =D  
I'm sorry, Jalice, I kept you waiting.  
And Cherry, I bet you wanted the chapter too.**

**Cheesecake surprise.**

**PS. I'm not in Highschool, so please don't blame me if I did something wrong. I'm doing the best I can. Thanks again.**


	5. SORRY GUYS

I'm really sorry guys, I've been on an incredibley long hiatus.  
With this said, I will start updating my twilight stories. I'LL FORCE MYSELF TO.  
I've been obsessing over korean guys. (you know G-Dragon is hot. (: )  
Hahaha, I'll be updating sooner nao.  
Talk to you all later.

-Cheesetalk. 


End file.
